1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a film image regenerating method. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a film image input method and device for editing magnetic information recorded on film.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is proposed a method which comprises the steps of recording an aspect ratio of a screen (print type), zooming magnification, trimming information, etc. on a magnetic recording layer on photographic film during photographing or after photographing, and using the magnetic information recorded on the magnetic recording layer for determining conditions required for making a photographic print (Japanese Patent Provisional Application Nos. 4-223454 and 5-19359). There is proposed another method which comprises the steps of recording optical information indicating the print type, etc. in an area other than a frame image region of the film during photographing, and using the optical information for determining conditions for making a photographic print.
WO90/04301, etc. disclose a film player which picks up developed photographic film for a still camera by means of an image sensor such as a charge coupled device (CCD), and converts an image of photo film into an image signal, and outputs the image signal to a TV monitor to display a film image.
Furthermore, there is proposed a film image regenerating device which reads frame images of all frames on a roll of photographic film, and has an index displaying mode for making an index image composed of plural frames to display it on a TV monitor, and a one screen regenerating mode for displaying the read frame image on the TV monitor. There are proposed some methods for editing magnetic information recorded on a magnetic recording layer on photographic film while viewing an index screen and a one frame regenerating screen displayed on the TV monitor.
That is, Japanese Patent Application No. 6-923 discloses a method for editing a print type and the number of prints on the index screen in order to make additional prints. Japanese Patent Application No. 6-162193 discloses a method for editing information indicating title, date, screen switching, color correction, setting of screen movement, and the direction of a frame. Further, Japanese Patent Application No. 6-218873 discloses print order information required for making additional prints and a method for editing a variety of information only on an index screen.
When a plurality of film images on a roll of film are sequentially displayed on a TV monitor by a film player, the film images may be regenerated on an image-by-image basis, or the film images may be sequentially regenerated at predetermined intervals. It is desirable that a user can select an appropriate method of regenerating the film images. In this case, if what is captured onto the film cannot be understood, it is difficult to determine how to regenerate the film images.
Moreover, a title common to all frames on a roll of film (hereinafter referred to as an all-frame title) may be set and designated for printing. In this case, if what is captured onto the film cannot be understood, it is impossible to set a proper all-frame title.